A huge number of computing and data storage devices, for example mobile technologies such as smart phones and tablets, are used worldwide. Due to the large numbers of devices in use, the testing and conditioning of new and used mobile devices is a valuable service.
In some case, industrial processing plants, referred to as IT Asset Disposition (ITAD) services are used to facilitate the testing, disposal and/or redeployment of devices, often processing tens of thousands devices a week. In these situations the speed, efficiency and accuracy with which devices can be processed is paramount.
A vital part of the disposal or reconditioning of devices is the deletion of data, for example user data, to comply with customer or legal requirements, and to ensure that confidential or other sensitive data is not retained. The specification of an erasure process can depend on a range of factors, including device properties, customer and legal requirements.
The increased complexity of devices, and customer requirements, has led to a greatly increased number of options and possible process flows for testing and conditioning of a device, for example processes may combine both diagnostic and erasure processes.
Due to increased complexity and number of choices, a testing process can be more vulnerable to mistakes and inconsistencies, can require significant effort in setting up desired process flows, and can require greater operator input and training, and can lead to delays in processing. Process flows can be difficult to set up, visualise and implement as requirements become more complex and may require to be changed dependent on customer requirements or device properties.